


The Last Word

by pinkdiamonds



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:05:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1980576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel owed it to the both of them to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Word

“Are you sure about this, Dr. Jackson?” Landry asked. “You realize that the program and Earth still need you?”

“I’m entitled to a life, General, and I’ve given more than enough to both the program and the planet,” Daniel answered testily. The sacrifices he’d made over the years were staggering, and Hank Landry had no right to question him, Daniel thought. The Stargate had cost him his wife and then the love of his life. But, he thought it was past time to go after the love of his life.

“Your timing couldn’t be worse,” Hank barked. A sly look crossed his face, “Unless you’ve timed this with O’Neill’s retirement?”

“I haven’t seen Jack O’Neill in over a year, General. His retirement was as much of a surprise to me as it was to you. Now, is there anything else? I’d like to go pack up my office.”

“Go,” he barked, dismissing Daniel as he picked up the phone to call the President.

~*~

Three weeks into retirement and Jack was bored silly. He’d done nothing but fish for two weeks, and it had gotten old fast. It also afforded him far too much time to think about how he’d pretty much fucked up his life over the last two years. Leaving for Washington when Daniel was offworld had strained their relationship and their friendship to the breaking point. It hadn’t been immediately apparent, but after nearly a year of just seeing each other on the occasional weekend, the handwriting was on the wall. They still spoke every now and then, but only about the job.

Jack spent his morning cleaning up the cabin and preparing an elaborate dinner for one. There were a few repairs he wanted to take care of in the afternoon, but he liked sitting down to eat a meal that didn’t come out of the microwave. Daniel had left all his expensive pots and pans, and Jack put them all to good use. If they brought back memories that cut like a knife, he felt it was no more than he deserved.

~*~

Daniel had no idea if he could salvage anything of his relationship with Jack, but he owed it to the both of them to find out. He closed up his apartment, figuring he could always come back to pack if things went the way he wanted. He refused to pack up only to be left homeless if Jack turned him away. He took only a small bag and left at 3 AM for the 1,000 mile trip.

Traffic was practically non existent on I-80 at that time of the night and Daniel was able to maintain 90 mph until the sun rose. He stopped for breakfast and got back on the road quickly. He stopped for lunch and a light dinner and for two bathroom breaks. He was pulling onto the road that would lead to Jack’s cabin by 7 PM. He could see the warm glow of lights leaking around the curtains, and he could smell the wood smoke from a fire that Jack surely had going.

~*~

Gathering his courage, Daniel knocked on the door. Jack opened the door, looking startled, before a huge grin split his face. He yanked Daniel inside, into his arms and their future.

The End


End file.
